


[Podfic] Protect

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Distress, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottoming from the Top, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofProtectby slashyrogueAuthor's summary:His mouth still tasted like blood and he wished it was Hannibal’s.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Yours For the Taking Podfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799761
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751242) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/uoxwg6dosrdwdi1/Protect.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:10 | 6.12 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, as always, to slashyrogue for letting me podfic your stories.
> 
> While I was trying to record this one, my cat climbed in my lap and started purring into the microphone. She does this frequently actually, but this time I decided I'd share it with all of you. So you can stream or download my cat purring [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ysvx4l1frmg7xju/LilyPurr.mp3?dl=0). The popping noises are her claws going in and out of my shirt.


End file.
